Una mirada al interior
by Ave Suiris
Summary: Yuri busca respuestas... y Layla decide simplemente esperar
1. Shape of my Heart

Je je je, más vale tarde que nunca. Para ti yoo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

_Kaleido Star_ es creación de Junichi Sato.

La canción _Shape of my Heart_ es de Backstreet Boys.

* * *

_Hmm, yeah, yeah _

El atardecer era digno de una postal. Mirando con imaginación uno diría que el sol era un gigante redondo y colorado que, cansado de recorrer medio mundo, se envuelve en su sábana de nubes rosadas, preparándose para dormir. El desierto bajo el cielo parecía las patas de la cama. Pero, rompiendo la pacifica armonía un auto se deslizaba por la carretera. Y en el estaba yo. ¿No dicen que siempre el hombre irrumpe en la naturaleza?

Manejaba con rumbo a Nueva York. ¿El motivo? Quizás lo encuentre en este viaje.

._ Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here, don't put out the glow_

Bueno, en realidad voy a ver al "objetivo".

_Hole me now, don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become Oh yeah  
_

Desde que escuché que Kalos Eido había planeado la muerte de mi padre, el famoso Aaron Brass, juré venganza. Había perdido a mi único ser querido puesto que mi madre murió al poco tiempo de nacer yo. Iba a vengarme pero cuando decidí esto era aún un niño y no sabía cómo lo haría.

Pero sin siquiera imaginarlo me vi avanzando en el camino que me llevaría a satisfacer mis oscuros instintos. Heredé el fantástico talento de mi padre con el trapecio y el trampolín, haciéndome pronto famoso bajo el nombre de Yuri Killian –si me preguntan por qué lo utilicé fue por precaución, y si me preguntan precaución contra qué pues... no lo sé- y fue el mismo Eido quien me pidio trabajara en su compañía. No hubiera estado en mejor posición de ataque de haberlo deseado: conocía perfectamente el territorio enemigo, era hombre de su confianza y podía vigilarlo mientras yo iba movilizando los engranajes de mi plan. Parecía que iba a resultar perfecto, pero hubo algo que se me escapó de las manos.

Ese detalle fuiste tú.

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

Cuando entre en el escenario Kaleido me dijeron que trabajaria con Leila Hamilton, la promesa del mundo circense. Al oir ese nombre, yo solo frunci un poco el ceño. Los Hamilton era conocidos por pertenecer a las altas esferas de la ciudad así como por ser una familia unida. O sea, era todo lo que había deseado y no pude tener de pequeño.

Cuando te vi por primera vez, de lejos mientras te enseñaban las instalaciones de Kaleido, tampoco me pareciste la gran cosa: con tus modales refinados y tus movimientos elegantes y altivos, pareciste más la princesita mimada que me habia imaginado. Convencido de que habia perdido el tiempo miserablemente, me dirigía a mi habitación cuando choqué inesperadamente con algo... mejor dicho con alguien al poder ver claramente pies humanos. Maldiciendo mi mala costumbre de mirar al piso mientras pienso, empecé a abrir la boca para decir las usuales palabras de disculpa cuando, al alzar la cabeza me encontré mirando dos pozos de aguas cristalinas que me miraban fijamente, con curiosidad.

··Yuri Killian, supongo.- solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Leila Hamilton y creo que seré tu compañera- añadiste con una sonrisa, extendiéndome la mano.

Seguramente en ese momento me creíste más antipático que lo que yo te habia creido antes. Pero no podía hablar. Perdí el aliento y para cuando me di cuenta, seguramente ya estaba a kilómetros de mí. Cuando después tú me preguntaste el por qué de ese silencio te contesté que estaba afónico y yo era muy timido... Tú, por supuesto solo reaccionaste ante mi pobre excusa de la única manera que podías: matandote de la risa... Siempre me dijiste que era un pésimo mentiroso.

Volviendo al pasado: cuando reaccioné ... algo... me apresuré a tomar tu mano y lo único que formó mi boca fue una sonrisa... la cual debo decir no fue nada difícil de formar. Ni de mantener cuando llegué a mi cuarto ya de noche, ni de continuarla aún mientras dormía, soñando con ángeles rubios de cabellos largos y ojos azules que rivalizarían con el cielo mismo de donde venían...

Está de más decir que el periodo que siguió fue una época inolvidable. Si yo era bueno con el trapecio, Leila lo era el doble... y recién estaba comenzando. Así que me hallé en una inesperada y desesperada competencia por estar a su altura.

No me equivoqué al pensar que eras orgullosa: lo eras pero no del modo que yo pensaba. Tu orgullo provenía del mérito propio, de tus logros. Me asombré cuando me contaste que habías ingresado a Kaleido porque siendo niña te quedaste fascinada de uno de sus espectáculos y desde ese momento decidiste ingresar al escenario. Pero me impresionó más saber que aún en contra del expreso rechazo de tu padre, tú entrenaste en secreto y por tus propios recursos te abriste camino hasta llegar a tu objetivo.

Eres una mujer resuelta que lucha por conseguir lo que quiere. Y hasta obtienes lo que no deseas.

¿Un ejemplo? Mi corazón…

_Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become  
_

Me acordé de mi venganza. No es que la hubiera olvidado, si no que... mi cabeza estaba en otros asuntos más importantes.

Era el momento propicio. Estaba en el auge de mi carrera, tenía los recursos necesarios para mi proyecto. Yo sería el acróbata principal, ni había que decirlo. Solo algo me faltaba

Una compañera

Desde el principio supe que Leila jamás me apoyaría en esto: amaba demasiado al escenario Kaleido. Otro motivo más para odiar a Kalos: me quitaba nuevamente lo que más amaba.

Pero por fortuna, había entrado una niña que prometía ser una gran acróbata en el futuro. No era tanta su habilidad mas su voluntad la hacía temible.

Con toda la persuasión de que fui capaz traté de ganármela desde el principio, pero no le había prestado la suficiente importancia a un detalle.

Te admiraba. Eso no tenía importancia y era perfectamente normal pues ¿quién no admiraría a la maravillosa y hábil Leila Hamilton? Pero había otras cosas que las unían que yo no ví. Ella daba todo de sí al actuar, y amaba el escenario tanto como tú y al escuchar mi propuesta solo pudo horrorizarse, y sin querer le di las ganas para mantener vivo a Kaleido.

De manera que me tuve que conformar con ir provocando que el público poco a poco abandonara las salas y los acróbatas de Kaleido renunciaran. Destruiría a Kalos Eido hasta que lo encontrara mendigando en la calle, que es donde merece estar por ser un miserable.

Junto con un grupo de hombres de negocio que detestaban el monopolio de Eido, me encargué de arruinar poco a poco Kaleido, mientras con mi dinero iba construyendo mi propio escenario.

Finalmente le ganaría a Kalos.

_I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart...  
_

Iluso de mí, al conocerte mi plan fracasó, aún sin haberlo comenzado.

Primero intentaste convencerme de abandonar mi plan, me dijiste que era indigno de mí, y que dañaría a muchas personas; a veces me amenazabas, otras me buscabas persuadir y creo que llegaste a suplicarme, mirándome seriamente con tus bellos ojos azules tristes

Dejaste de hablarme porque aparentemente no habías conseguido nada. Mentira: tú y tus ojos tristes me hicieron dudar el primer segundo que los vi... Haberlos vistos día tras día rogándome silenciosamente, era una tortura que poco a poco iba quebrando las bases de mi venganza

Fue mi orgullo el que me hizo llevar adelante mi plan. Me decía que había sido ultrajado, que tenía que hacer justicia y, aunque yo ya no estaba tan convencido, seguí adelante.

Pero, desde las sombras, tú seguiste destruyendo mi intención. Te aliaste con Sora Naegino –de quien recelabas como la rival que era y con todo te agradaba - y hasta aceptaste aprender un libreto escrito por una principiante, aunque después me enteré que la supervisó un famoso guionista. Todos pusieron su empeño, sus ideas y sobre todo su cariño en la nueva obra.

_Freedom_ fue un éxito de taquilla, pero ni aún así Kaleido conseguiría salvarse.

Solo quedaban las cenizas de la gloria que alguna vez tuvo.

Pero, como el fénix que eras, tú lo hiciste renacer.

Aunque Kaleido cerró sus puertas no me tranquilicé. Escuché que "las chicas superpoderosas" y algunos otros más actuaban en un parque y cada vez les estaba yendo mejor. Pero fue escuchar que la mayor atracción de ese grupo era una mujer enmascarada cuyas acrobacias eran impresionantes.

Nadie podía ser más impresionante que tú, Leila. Y temí que mi resolución fracasase, por eso decidí arrasar con cualquier vestigio de Kaleido... aunque tuviera que indisponerte con tu padre.

Pero, lejos de eso, te di alas... para la Técnica Fantástica.

Y con ella llegó definitivamente mi derrota.

_I'm lookin' back on the things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
I'll keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

Kaleido nunca tuvo más audiencia, de todos lados la gente venía y se amontonaba para ver la incomparable y hermosa acrobacia que realizarían la sin par Leila Hamilton y la prometedora Sora Naegino.

Pero verte en el aire, volando como el ángel que eres, transmitiendo esperanza y vida a los afortunados mortales que estábamos ahí presentes, fue lo que me derrumbó totalmente.

Pero yo no fui el único que salió al que se le derrumbaron sus anhelos…

No pude creer que te descuidaste tanto, Leila, para hacer esa técnica. ¡Por Dios¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras perdido el equilibrio al tener tu brazo así¿En qué pensabas!

Pero creo que el castigo que te tocó fue excesivo: tuviste que abandonar el escenario, tu más grande amor.

Y es por eso que estoy aquí, busco una oportunidad para curarte, para llenar el vacío que tengas en ti.

Intentaré recuperar tu confianza poco a poco y después te mostraré lo que hay en mi corazón.

_  
Show you the shape of my heart..._

Ojala lo aceptes

* * *

Bueno eso fue raro. Todo empezó con yoo que me propuso hacer un Yuri/Leila. Luego me puse a escuchar la radio muy de noche, y a esa hora pasan canciones BIEN viejas, de hace 5 años así. Entonces escuché ésta, busqué la letra y salió esto. Creo que la letra no tiene mucho que ver pero bueno eso es lo que me inspiró.La verdad es que BSB no me gusta pero ni hablar que iba a hacer un fic en base a una canción de Eminem XDDDD (oO tal vez algún día ) 


	2. Only when I sleep

En las penumbras, se oye el inconfundible sonido de un aleteo. Parece que otra vez tenemos lechuzas. Habrá que contratar a alguien para que las desaloje. Pero por lo menos hoy tendré más público que el polvo que cubre las butacas.

Son 6:45 PM. Todos se han ido ya. No me sorprende el apuro que tienen en llegar a sus casas: hay alguien querido que está allí esperándolos.

Yo soy diferente, mi gran amor está conmigo ahora.

El escenario.

Pues mientras actúo, aunque sea solo por un instante, vivo en un mundo paralelo donde todo es color de rosa. Donde puedo respirar libremente y volver a ser la niña inocente que vivía en su mundo de felicidad.

Para después volver a la realidad.

Mis días son eternas huidas de pensamientos negativos, como la soledad y la frustración, no quiero sentarme a analizarlos porque sé que me va a doler.

Pero, claro siempre hay un momento donde bajas la guardia, y todos esos pensamientos y vienen y se te clavan como agujas en lo más hondo de ti.

Tú, a la cabeza de todos ellos.

_You're only just a dreamboat  
Sailing in my head  
You swim my secret oceans  
Of coral blue and red_

Uno de los momentos que más recuerdo es cuando llegué a Kaleido. Desde que vi "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" me propuse ser parte de este mágico escenario y nada me detuvo hasta lograrlo. Fue un domingo por la tarde, lo recuerdo bien. Estaba saliendo de la oficina de Kalos, después de terminar de arreglar el contrato, y en eso te vi.

Caminando con la cabeza gacha, como un niño castigado. Me dieron unas ganas de refugiarte en mi pecho. No parecías el galán que derrochaba seducción tras el telón ni el gran artista que yo tanto admiraba. Pero me contuve de hacer algo tan vergonzoso y me limité a acercarme. El corazón me latía como si estuviera corriendo una maratón pero si hay algo que he aprendido a la perfección es a no mostrar mis emociones, para que no me vean débil.

··Yuri Killian supongo. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Leila Hamilton.

No pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa aflorara en mi rostro. Tal vez aún llevara puesta mi máscara de aparente indiferencia pero mi interior era como un volcán en erupción.

Permaneciste callado, haciéndome sentir súbitamente fuera de lugar. Pero cuando me atrevía a verte a los ojos vi que tu cara era todo un poema. Tu rostro mostraba tal falta de emoción que cualquiera se hubiera sentido incómodo, pero yo vi que tus ojos me miraban fijamente o al menos eso pensé antes de perderme yo en esos abismos de diamante. Verte así me hizo sentir capaz de todo. Cuando después me hallaba en una situación tan difícil que era casi imposible superar, recordé tu mirada esa tarde y así obtuve las fuerzas para salir adelante.

Pero mi razón volvió a mí y me di cuenta que se veía muy raro que estuvieramos así, parados uno al frente del otro. Y además estaba algo picada porque no había escuchado tu voz.

Por lo que decidí, aunque con algo de pesadumbre, romper el contacto visual e hice algo que yo misma hubiera juzgado increíblemente atrevido por parte de una niña de 15 años.

Te toqué.

Al artista más reconocido y admirado del mundo entero.

Al hombre por el que muchas mujeres, de todas las edades, suspiraban.

Al hombre con el que siempre había soñado, aunque yo no lo sabía aún

Y sentí como me flaqueaban las piernas al hacerlo, aún cuando solo toqué tu brazo cubierto por la camisa manga larga que te protegía del viento frío del otoño. Pues mi viva imaginación me llevó a pensar en que esos brazos me protegerían.

_Your smell is incense burning  
Your touch is silken yet  
It reaches through my skin  
And moving from within  
It clutches at my breast  
_

··Perdón por mi descortesía. En efecto yo soy Yuri Killian. Y el gusto es mío, Leila.

Como si el armonioso sonido de su voz no fuera suficiente para aturdirme, sentí que tomaba mi mano, se inclinaba ligeramente y la besaba, como si yo fuera una princesa de las antiguas, mientras acompañaba este gesto con una bella sonrisa.

Yo me sentí mareada. ¡Era demasiado! Pero recordé que yo no era cualquier chica, era Leila Hamilton, así que guardé la compostura, aunque sentía que me derretía por dentro.

Cuando pude recuperarme lo bastante como para volver a hablar, no paré de hacerlo toda la tarde. Bueno, fui muy locuaz para lo que normalmente hablaba. Pero los nervios y la alegría que me proporcionaban tu compañía me hacían exteriorizar casi todos mis pensamientos.

Cualquiera hubiera creído que hablaba sin pensar, pues tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con él ya que sería mi compañero. ¿Por qué agotar el tema de conversación en la primera tarde de conocerse? Aunque no lo crean, sí pensé, pensé que no siempre habría oportunidad de hablar tan libremente como ahora, así que la aproveché.

No recuerdo haber pasado tarde tan maravillosa como esa, salvo cuando me iba de paseo con mis padres. Aunque fueron solo unas pocas horas, donde él me hizo conocer cada rincón de las instalaciones y luego me llevó manejando a mi casa.

Tu auto siempre me llamó la atención. Me pareció curioso que tú tuvieras un auto como ese. Tus angelicales ojos claros contrastaban demasiado con el llamativo deportivo color rojo fuego, que parecía recién salido del horno.

Al entrar en él, me sentí invasora en un fantástico mundo: el tuyo. Cada rincón me hablaba de ti, el aroma del cuero con el tuyo me llegó como una fragancia agradable y profunda que hizo que mis pulmones sintieran como si el aire los quemara.

A partir de aquel día me acostumbré a ti. Es decir, dejé de intentar evitar que mi alma temblara cada vez que sentía tu cuerpo junto al mío y que mi piel se erizara al recibir tu respiración en ella. O cuando teníamos las pequeñas conversaciones de regreso a nuestras casas. Mi vida dependía de cada uno de esos roces, por muy efímeros que fueran.

Definitivamente eso no era una costumbre, era una adicción.

Cualquiera se preguntaría entonces por qué no cambiaba nuestra relación si nuestros sentimientos eran así de obvios, ya que parábamos siempre juntos, ya sea en el escenario, en mi mansión, en tu casa o en cualquier otra parte.

Pero es que no era lo que parecía... aunque yo mucho lo deseara

_  
But it's only when I sleep  
See you in my dreams  
You got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
_

La nuestra era una relación de estrecha amistad, casi hermandad, pero nada más. Y bastaba para confirmarlo las numerosas mujeres que desfilaron una tras otra en tu departamento para tomar algo más que un café, que era lo único que hacía yo cuando estaba allí, mientras tú me contabas tus emocionantes experiencias con ellas. A menudo me preguntaba, debatiéndome entre el orgullo y la envidia, si esas chiquillas que recién empezaban en Kaleido deseaban tanto mi puesto como yo estar en lugar de ellas, a tu lado...

A menudo tenía que recordarme que era Leila Hamilton, rica, bella y una de las mejores trapecistas del mundo, y no una mujer sin nada más que unos celos que la llevaban a la desesperación.

De modo que yo no tuve ni lo uno ni lo otro. Por lo menos mis celos eran unos racionales, si es que existe tal cosa. Pensar en mis rivales solo hacía que me sumiera en la tristeza.

Creo que nunca te diste cuenta de mis celos, a pesar de que cuando me contabas uno de tus _affaires _me demoraba menos que nunca en tomar mi café y no te hablaba mucho durante los días siguientes, hasta que me sentía de nuevo fuerte como para hablarte.

_But I only hear you breathe  
Somewhere in my sleep  
Got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
_

Solo cuando dormía recuperaba la esperanza: ahí, en mi mente, tú y yo estábamos solos, y eso para mí era el paraíso.

Pero temía que solo fueran eso, sueños.

_But its only when I sleep  
_

(Algunos meses atrás)

··¿Y tu padre qué dijo al respecto?

··En ese momento nada pero, después... sus actos hablaron mejor que lo que él pudo expresar con palabras –sonreí sin ganas - ¿Sabías que él nunca ha venido a verme actuar?

··...- Yuri siempre sabía cuando las palabras sobraban

··Hemos estado hablando de mí todo el día. ¿Qué hay de ti, Yuri¿Tu familia sí está de acuerdo con lo que haces?

Cuando hice ese comentario esperaba relajar la situación. Pero para mi sorpresa sucedió todo lo contrario. Permaneciste anormalmente serio durante unos segundos. Tus ojos lucían ligeramente mas opacos de lo normal, cosa que hubiera pasado inadvertida para todos pero para mí, que te conocía mucho más, sabía que algo te pasaba. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna.

··Es una historia muy larga, Leila y ya casi es de noche. Para otro día será -Tu voz sonó grave y distante, no parecía la tuya.

Sin querer yo reavivé la llama de un sentimiento oscuro, que nos envolvería a todos.

_  
And when I wake from slumber  
Your shadow's disappear  
Your breath is just a sea mist  
Surrounding my body  
_

Desde ese día te vi distraído y frío, y tus antes deslumbrantes sonrisas se volvieron torcidas y macabras. Ni siquiera a tu "novia" de entonces le hacías mucho caso. Me dolía ver tu aislamiento... y que no confiaras en mí.

Pero es ahora que me pregunto ¿en realidad quería saber la razón? Hoy pienso que hubiera preferido permanecer en la ignorancia para siempre.

Eran ya las 6:46 de ese día cuando me dispuse a salir de las instalaciones de Kaleido. Me había quedado entrenando hasta esa hora y no esperaba encontrar a nadie. Por eso me sorprendió verte recostado sobre tu auto, ambos de ensueño, allí en la entrada.

¿Me estabas esperando?

Qué pregunta tan inteligente teniendo en cuenta que, a excepción de los dos, no había un alma en 200 metros a la redonda.

··Sube, Leila. Se hace tarde.

Durante el trayecto no nos dijimos una palabra. Yo te miré de reojo varias veces y en tu rostro había una sombría quietud, no de tranquilidad, sino de tensión.

Llegamos a mi casa y cuando iba a romper el silecio para preguntarte si querías tomar algo, te me adelantaste.

··Recuerdo que no hace mucho me preguntaste sobre mi vida, Leila. Espero que aún quieras conocer mi historia, sino igual te voy a obligar a escucharla.

Hubiera querido pensar que era una de sus bromas, las que tanto te gustaba hacer, pero tu seriedad hizo sonar tus palabras como una amenaza.

Me sentí atemorizada mientras tú mirabas fijamente tus manos, acción que habías hecho desde que llegamos aquí. Pero cuando levantaste la mirada y clavaste tus ojos en mí… desearía que no lo hubieras hecho… se me heló la sangre. Frente a mí estaba un tipo frío y cruel. No era Yuri, no _mi _Yuri.

Antes que me recuperara del shock, me vi bebiendo de cada una de las palabras que Yuri dejaba caer, mientras seguía mirando fijamente la alfombra…

Cuando acabó de contarme yo no supe que decir. No podía creerlo.

Estaba digiriendo recién lo que había escuchado cuando sentí que me tomaban las manos.

··Leila, ahora sabes la clase de hombre que es Kalos Eido… No quiero presionarte pero ¡dime que vas a ayudarme! Contigo a mi lado haremos grandes cosas… superaremos fácilmente a Kaleido dejándolo como un escenario mediocre y ambos seremos reconocidos y admirados por todos. Y estaremos siempre juntos…

Quise creer en lo que me dijo Yuri pero simplemente no podía. Lo amaba con cada átomo de mi ser pero toda mi razón se rebelaba contra la que me acababa de decir. ¿Kalos Eido, el hombre que había un mundo de magia y belleza, un miserable asesino¿Destruir Kaleido, el escenario donde los sueños se convertían en realidad? Era como matarme a mi misma.

Y, sin embargo, creo que habría seguido ciegamente a Yuri pero fueron sus ojos los que me hicieron reflexionar… No hubiera sentido escrúpulos arruinando al hombre que había sido como un segundo padre para mí, que me había ayudado y apoyado cuando mi padre biológico se negaba a verme, ni por destruir el lugar más maravilloso que había conocido, mi segundo hogar. Me di cuenta que si dejaba que Yuri se dejara llevar por pensamientos y maquinaciones perversas lo perdería para siempre… y eso sí que nunca lo podría soportar.

··Yuri, la muerte de tu padre fuen un suceso horrible. ¿Pero como puedes creer que Kalos fue el culpable? El hombre que construyó Kaleido no pudo hacer tal atrocidad. ¿Qué razones tendría para querer hacerlo?

··Kalos nos está engañando a todos. Usa la inocente fachada de Kaleido para ocultar sus crímenes. No puedo permitir que siga por más tiempo riéndose de mí. ¡tengo que hacer justicia, Leila!

Su respuesta, llena de furia, me llenó de tristeza. Estaba enceguecido por su idea de venganza que no se daba cuenta de todo el daño que podría causar, solo por ideas infundadas. Pero tenía que haber una manera de convencerlo. No podía dejar que se convirtiera en un despojo de odio y crueldad

··Pero Yuri ¿es que arruinar Kaleido te haría feliz? Yo sé que tú amas ese lugar casi tanto como yo y tu padre lo hacía…

··Y es por que lo amaba tanto, que la ofensa cometida por Kalos es una traición imperdonable. No importa lo que me haga feliz... debo cumplir mi deber.

No pude evitar llorar. Me parecía que Yuri corría delante de mí y por más que yo lo llamaba y yo me esforzaba, jamás podía llegar a él.

··¿Debo suponer- la voz le tembló-que tu respuesta es no?

Asentí

Pareció descolocado, sus aparentemente relajados rasgos enrojecieron de ira. Caminaba como si quisiera matar a la alfombra con sus pisadas. Nunca había visto a Yuri tan molesto y verlo así me pareció una pesadilla

··Me lo imaginaba… y aún así tuve esperanza de que si hablara contigo… Pero está todo dicho ya. Entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Adiós Leila.

Nunca me sentí más vulnerable que cuando cerraste la puerta y escuché tus pasos alejarse…

_I'm workin' through the daytime  
But when it's time to rest  
I'm lying in my bed  
Listening to my breath  
Falling from the edge_

Los días siguientes te busqué pero tú simplemente me evitabas o me oías con indiferencia, como si fueramos desconocidos.

Procuraba enfocarme en mi trabajo y lo lograba, como ahora. Pero en la soledad de mi habitación era presa fácil del dolor.

Creía que toda esa situación era un mal sueño del que no podía despertar. Pero unos papeles me hicieron ver que la realidad es peor que cualquier cosa que el ser humano pueda imaginar.

Unas cartas de renuncia reposaban tranquilamente en la esquina del escritorio de Kalos, a quien yo había ido a buscar para hablar. Pero ver esos documentos hicieron que las palabras estuvieran fuera de lugar. Los ojos duros y tristes de Kalos me lo dijeron todo. Sentí vértigo

Pero no podía dejarme intimidar aún. Mientras estuviera el escenario en funcionamiento, aun cuando solo quedaran 15 acróbatas, había esperanza.

_Freedom_ era la única solución que tuvimos en esa difícil situación. Y aunque yo puse mil objeciones, pues se trataba de la única esperanza del resurgimiento del escenario, se llevó a cabo el proyecto y yo estaba allí.

Pero resultó que no solo había sido el único, sino fue el mejor camino que hubieramos podido tomar. Creo que la razón fue la historia: era el relato de nuestra historia. Unas personas que caminaban entre tinieblas pero que al unirse encuentran la solución a sus males.

El éxito de la obra dio ánimos a todos. No podía creer nuestra fortuna pero cuando vi tu cara de consternación, y sin embargo llena de determinación, mi alegría se esfumó. Odiaba estar en tu contra pero era tu culpa, pues tu terquedad no te dejaba ver que estabas equivocado. ¿De qué manera podía abrirte los ojos?

Y lo curioso es que fue a mí a quien le descubrieron los ojos y pude ver al espíritu del escenario. Y cuando me habló fue que comprendí mi misión: tenía que hacerte ver tu error mediante la misma causa de tu irracional venganza.

La Técnica Fantástica.

_But it's only when I sleep  
See you in my dreams,  
You got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
_

_But I only hear you breathe  
Somewhere in my sleep _

_Got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
_

_But its only when I sleep  
It's only when I sleep  
_

Desde hacía algún tiempo Sora y yo nos habíamos convertido en compañeras. Su amor por el escenario y su tenacidad frente a los obstáculos, similares a los míos fueron las razones que nos unieron. Pronto, y sin desearlo, nos hicimos amigas. Estoy segura que si la otra elegida por el espíritu del escenario no hubiera sido ella, la técnica fantástica seguiría sin realizarse. Porque yo jamás habría tenido confianza en otra persona…

El entrenamiento fue muy duro. Pero fracasar no era una opción, así que nos entregábamos en cuerpo y alma a la técnica. Aun cuando perdiera la vida, debía intentarlo todo para salvarte. El recuerdo de tu mirada cuando era amable y brillante, fue la fuente de mis energías y que me dio todo el vigor hasta el final. El perder un brazo era una pérdida mínima si conseguía recuperar tu antiguo yo.

Y lo conseguimos. No diré con suerte, porque no creo que ella exista. Solo cuando uno da lo mejor de sí y se esfuerza al máximo consigue sus objetivos, como nosotras lo hicimos esa ocasión. Fue un momento maravilloso, el flotar ahí, sintiendo como una energía te recorre el cuerpo, una felicidad inexplicable y una paz total. Y me sentía muy contenta sobretodo porque sabía que tú eras de nuevo el mismo.

Mi último momento en el escenario fue maravilloso e irrepetible.

En una palabra, fantástico.

_Up to the sky  
Where angels fly  
I'll never die  
Hawaiian High  
_

Sora lloró cuando se enteró que yo no volvería a actuar como trapecista. Pero para mí el sacrificio había valido la pena.

Así, rebosante de felicidad con un dejo de amargura, llegué a Broadway donde he comenzado una nueva vida. No me quejo, tengo una nueva oportunidad aquí.

_In bed I lie  
No need to cry  
My sleeping cry  
Hawaiian High_

Y otra vez me hallo tendida en mi cama, recordandote. Pues solo tú has despertado mi alma hasta el punto máximo y me has hecho sentir viva. Mis recuerdos me anclan en el pasado, donde quisiera volver. Me niego a avanzar pues tengo la esperanza de que un día de éstos tu me alcances

_It's reaching through my skin  
Movin' from within  
And clutches at my breasts..._

Pero el tiempo sigue implacable su curso, y su corriente me arrastra.

Me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo por siempre.

Y aunque eso nunca vuelva a suceder, siempre te tendré en mis sueños.

But it's only when I sleep...

* * *

Pues un par de detallitos.. solo por si acaso este es el punto de vista de Leila .. po si alguien no se habia dado cuenta XDDD cuanq creo q nadie es tan distraido como yo.. 

la cancion es "Only when I sleep" de The Corrs, una de las canciones mas bonitas q hay .. tiene mucho feeling jijij


	3. My love

Me olvidaba Yuri es re-lindo y Layla lo maximo! Viva Kaledio Star y el anime!

POr cierto la cancion es My Love de Westlife... me he puesto muy sentimental ... esto no me gustabndo nada estoy dejando de ser yo!

se podra hacer un songfic con eminem? nn

* * *

··¡Fijate por donde vas, idiota!

Mmmno, mmdos mmmm

El séptimo de la tarde. Pero si has escuchado tranquilamente 7 veces apelativos no muy gratos para mi persona, léase imbécil, tarado, estúpido, hijo de … puedes permanecer impasible a cualquier cosa

Además ellos tienen razón.

Cada vez que me siento al volante y empiezo a manejar no paro de mirar el asiento del copiloto. Siempre me parece verte allí, incluso sentir tu esencia, pero cuando te intento tocar desapareces. Esta vez, es diferente: miro el asiento del copiloto pero decidido a que la próxima ves que intente tocarte en verdad estés allí.

Ya es de noche cuando por fin llego a mi destino. Me sorprende que mi carro esté intacto, después de tantas frenadas, bocinazos y quiebres… La vida me quiere, tal vez tenga una oportunidad

Las estrellas cubren el llano celestial y no hay siquiera una paloma comiendo su pancito en las calles... solo espero que la que yo busco no haya ido a su refugio aún.

Me corrijo: no se haya ido de su refugio aún.

En Kaleido siempre se quedaba a estas horas y no creo que haya dejado sus _peculiares _costumbres tan rápido. ¿No dicen que hierba mala nunca muere?

Tengo que caminar un pequeño trecho antes de llegar. Miro como mis piernas se cruzan una delante de otra porque no tengo nada mejor que ver. nas cuantas personas en la calle no le harían daño a la vereda. Aunque el clima no es precisamente el más agradable como para dar un paseo, solo aquellos que como yo tienen algo realmente importante que hacer se atreverían a caminar. El cielo está gris… como mi alma sin ti.

Llego por fin al teatro. No es precisamente alegre ver las sombras proyectadas por el solitario poste de la esquina ni oir el tétrico ulular de ¿murciélagos? muertos de hambre

y sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir cada vez más tibio mi pecho, haciendole aumentar el ritmo de su tamborileo frenéticamente, más y más…

No está lejos.

_An empty street  
An empty house  
A hole inside my heart  
I'm all alone  
The rooms are getting smaller_

Otra noche más en el escenario. A veces me pregunto como fue que llegué hasta aquí. Que hice para pasar de ser una de las más renombradas y admiradas artistas circenses a ser una desconocida novata en el mundo del teatro, No es que me queje, aprendo algo nuevo cada día pero…

Ambición, envidia, avaricia y celos son solo algunos del sinfín de sentimientos negativos que desfilan a raudales en este lugar. No es que en Kaleido no hubiera competencia, si hasta yo misma la tenía con Sora, pero allí siempre estaba prendida la llama de la ilusión, que todos compartíamos. Pero aquí, por más que he buscado, no he encontrado ni una chispa.

Creo que acabaré congelándome. Es curioso: Yuri siempre decía que era un témpano. Y más curioso es que siempre acabo pensando en él. ¿Qué diría si viera que día a día un frío terrible me invade y que solo quisiera estar de vuelta al tiempo en el que él me arropaba y abrazaba cuando nos quedábamos mirando la línea del horizonte durante el ocaso?...

¡Deja de fantasear, Leila! Lo más probable es que nunca lo vuelvas a ver. Está tan lejos de ti como el horizonte, como el sol que al ocultarse deja al mundo en tinieblas y tiritando

_I wonder how  
I wonder why  
I wonder where they are  
The days we had  
The songs we sang together  
_

Estoy cerca…

_Oh yeah_

El no vendrá…

_And all my love _

Solo un poco más…

_We're holding on forever _

Me gustaría tanto verte…

_  
Reaching for the love that seems so far  
_

··Leila… tiempo sin vernos

_So I say it in a breath  
Hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again, my love  
_

He esperado tanto tiempo este momento y cuando al fin llega, me quedo callado. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Sé que debo decir algo, total yo soy el invasor aquí… pero simplemente mi cuerpo no me obedece… y no es que mi mente quiera cooperar mucho Está muy ocupada estudiando al maravilloso ser delante de mí. Bella como siempre, pero más pálida de lo que me parece saludable, y sus ojos siguen igual de hipnotizantes pero parecieran cansados y tristes.

Esa mirada en ti otra vez… no.

Ahora que por fin estoy aquí, juro por mi vida que no voy a dejar que algo enturbie esos lagos de aguas azules otra vez. Primero muerto que verte infeliz.

_All the seas go coast to coast  
Find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again, my love_

Sí, creo que me estoy congelando de verdad, se me están embotando los sentidos y veo mal. No puede ser Yuri, es una alucinación provocada por mi torcida y desordenada mente. Apenas llegue llamo a la psicóloga, pero cuándo voy a hacer la cita si tengo toda la semana ocupada. Tal vez si…

··Leila ¿estás ahí?

Otra vez la voz. Pero no me zumban las orejas… y puedo ver perfectamente el lugar, o sea mis sentidos están en perfectas condiciones. Pero que… acaso

¿Entonces eres tú en verdad?

··Leila¿me escuchaste?

Como no voy a escuchar, si cada modulación de esa voz conocida es captada ansiosamente por mis oídos. Intento despejar mi mente por un segundo y enfoco bien mi vista. Esos ojos grises, a los que el tiempo no puede robarles su brillo. Su cabello iluminando la densa oscuridad que nos envuelve.

Puedo sentir calidez en mi interior… ¿ves Yuri como solo tú bastas para darnos calor a ambos?

··¿Cómo has estado, Yuri?

_I tried to read  
I go to work  
I'm laughing with my friends  
But I can't stop  
To keep myself from thinking  
Oh no  
_

¿Me has mirado con cariño o me pareció?

Esta es la segunda vez que me quedo callado ante ti. Pero es que todos los proyectos sobre que decir a continuación son todos inadecuados para la situación. Finalmente me obligo a hablar. No te puedo dejar con la palabra en la boca, prometí no volverte a disgustar.

Y de algún modo tengo que empezar.

··Pues… no he hecho nada interesante. Solo caminar mucho

··¿Caminar? – Leila dijo con un dejo de ironía. Aunque parezca increíble, Yuri detestaba hacer deporte, incluso caminar le parecía sumamente agotador. Contradictorio ¿no?

··Pues sí – Yuri vio por donde venían los tiros- Necesitaba un sitio tranquilo para poder pensar

··Vaya, o sea que aprendiste algo nuevo….

··Muy graciosa Leila. Aunque no lo creas yo también puedo emplear bien tiempo haciendo algo útil. Me encerré en mi departamento y pensé que, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer (en realidad no tenía nada que hacer), era un buen momento para darle uso a la biblioteca familiar. Te sorprendería saber todo lo que he leído, ni yo mismo me lo creo aún. Pero tú misma sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio así que pronto esa casa fue agobiante para mí y empecé a caminar.Me calmaba y cansaba tanto que de otra manera no hubiera podido dormir. Pero poco a poco esos paseos eran insuficientes y cada vez caminaba más, creo que hasta llegué a la frontera con otro estado. Mismo Forrest Gump, yo buscaba algo. Algo que no me dejaba dormir y que atraía inconscientemente a mis pies. Algo que a pesar de estar siempre presente en mi mente y corazón, yo no lo reconocía… o evitaba saberlo. Hasta que un día no pude negarlo más y apareció ante mí tan evidente que me sorprendí de no haberme dado cuenta. Tenía que apresurarme o sino estaría fuera de mi alcance para siempre.

··¿Qué era?

_I wonder how  
I wonder why  
I wonder where they are  
The days we had  
The songs we sang together  
Oh yeah_

Creo que mi pregunta te pareció estúpida pues sus ojos se pusieron como ranuras y me evaluaste suspicaz. Luego suspiraste.

··Ay Leila, yo creí que ya te habías dado cuenta – me miró con intención, pero ¿de qué?- Pues vine buscando un lugar…

¿Ah?

··Perdón, no te entendí ¿Qué vienes buscando un qué?

··Un lugar, eso dije.

Eso fue inesperado. Por un momento pensé que… ¿había venido por ti? Nah, él es un tonto orgulloso y tú misma pensaste que no volverían a verse

_Pero me equivoqué_

··Ya veo. ¿Y lo encontraste?

··Pues… estoy en eso. Estoy, digamos, tanteando el terreno. Es en un sitio que yo conozco desde hace tiempo y que desde que lo vi por primera vez me gustó mucho, pero nunca me di cuenta de cuanto me interesaba. Pasé allí muchos momentos inolvidables, es por eso que me gustaría vivir el resto de mi vida allí…

Hablas con tanta pasión de "tu lugar" que creo que me estoy poniendo celosa. ¿Cómo será ese lugar tan maravilloso como para que quieras vivir allí para siempre?

_And all my love  
We're holding on forever  
Reaching for the love that seems so far _

No puedo creer que Leila aún no se dé cuenta. Me paso: que buen actor que soy. Creo que si quisiera podría opacar el naciente brillo de Leila en Broadway.

Herejía: nadie jamás podrá opacar a Leila Hamilton, menos aún un miserable como yo.

Como sea, no entiendo como ella no comprende. ¿O es que acaso… ya tiene a alguien y por ello no quiere captar mis indirectas?

Tengo que apurarme…

Por favor que aún esté a tiempo de conquistarla, por favor.

··¿Y tú, Leila¿Qué cuentan el dinero, el trabajo, el amor…?- puse mi mejor y más falsa sonrisa

Pareciste sorprenderte ante la pregunta, como si te hubiera pescado en algo vergonzoso, pero inmediatamente recuperaste la compostura. Como odio no saber lo que piensas… no deberías ser tan controlada

Pero si no te controlaras, no serías Leila Hamilton

··El trabajo está en algo, voy comprendiendo cada vez mejor este lugar. También tiene magia pero no es como la de Kaleido. Es diferente y a la vez especial. Sientes que influyes en los espectadores pero ahora de un modo más cercano a ellos. Pienso que es un ambiente más íntimo. Dinero, gracias a Dios, nunca ha faltado y en cuanto a amor…-mostraste una pequeña sonrisa, pero que bastó para dejarme embobado- estoy totalmente enamorada…

¿Perdón?

··¿Quién es el afortunado? – procuré que mi voz no sonara muy alterada

Después de un interminable segundo me respondiste

··Pues solo he tenido un gran amor en mi vida… el escenario.

Claro.

Mi eterno rival.

Es increíble como puedo estar celoso de un edificio.

_So I say it in a breath  
Hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again my love  
All the seas go coast to coast  
Find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again_

Soy una cobarde, debí decirlo, decir solo te amo a ti, y hubiera recibido de recompense ver la cara de pasmado de Yuri.

Pero no me atrevo.

No quiero arriesgarme a perder la luz de nuevo.

··Eso ya lo sabía. Te preguntaba si había alguien en tu vida. - Yuri me dice algo molesto

¿Molesto¿Pero por qué¿Por mi respuesta?

··Alguien como una persona – cruzo los dedos detrás de mí- nno. ¡Si ni tengo tiempo!

¿Quíén podría interesarme mientras estés tú para eclipsarlo? No, jamás nadie podrá reemplazarte aquí en mi pecho.

··O sea que no llegué tarde

··Leila¿te has preguntado por qué estoy aquí?

¿Qué por qué estás aquí? Yo no sé tus razones, solo sé que tu presencia me atormenta y alivia a la vez. Pero ya despertaste mi curiosidad y ahora no habrá quien me detenga.

··No, pero ya que insistes dime ¿por qué estás aquí?

_To hold you in my arms  
To promise you my love  
To tell you from my heart  
You're all I'm thinking of  
_

¡POR QUE TE AMO!

Pero me gustaría que tú misma te des cuenta

··Te dije la razón, estoy en busca de mi lugar

··¿Vas a vivir aquí en Nueva York?

··Eso espero

_Reaching for the love that seems so far  
_

Pues ojala que no, por el bien de mi salud mental y emocional. Ya sería suficiente amarte a escondidas como para encima verte todos los días. ¡Qué tortura saber que estás tan cerca y tan lejos!

··¿Y donde queda el dichoso lugar? – digo intentando sonar despreocupada

_So_

_So I say it in a breath  
Hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again my love_

Tomo aire.

··Aquí

··Cerca de aquí, querrás decir…

··No, Leila, quise decir a-q-u-í

Ja, ja, ja. ¡Leila, tu cara! Si te vieras en este momento…

··¿Aquí? No te entiendo…

Y créeme que lo expresas muy bien. No sé si estar divertido por tu inocencia o fastidiado de que no me entiendas. Pero ya te he dado muchas pistas y aún no has adivinado.

Yo ya me cansé de esperar más.

Quiero mi respuesta ya.

Aprieto una de tus manos y junto con la mía las pongo sobre tu pecho, donde puedo sentir el acelerado retumbar de tu corazón

··Aquí, Leila. Quiero vivir aquí.

_All the seas go coast to coast  
Find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again my love  
_

_Quiero vivir aquí_

Tus palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza, y retumban y retumban… y como si no fuera difícil interpretarlas, tú tienes presa mi mano, que al contacto con tu piel me hace estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Pero por fin creo comprender algo.

Y no puedo evitar abrir mis ojos exageradamente. Ni que mis latidos se aceleren de una forma muy escandalosa, como si estuvieran tocando los timbales.

··¡Yuri¿Acaso tú…

··Es lo que he estado tratando de decirte todo este tiempo. – Sonreíste aparentemente divertido, pero vi claramente que estabas nervioso – Leila, yo… estoy muy arrepentido de haber querido acabar con Kaleido. Tenías razón, siempre la tuviste. Kalos era inocente pero yo estaba cegado por mi estúpida venganza, que ni aún mi padre desde donde esté habría aprobado. Que tú estés aquí es mi culpa, tú, que siempre intentaste abrirme los ojos, y yo que te alejé… por favor quería… yo solo… yo…

Si hubiera aparecido Kalos en bikini y con las uñas pintadas, no hubiera podido estar más asombrada.

_See you in a prayer  
Dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again my love  
_

… Vamos

Dime algo. Lo que sea.

Aunque sea, aléjate, no seas tonto, no sé, algo así.

Esperaba cualquier cosa… menos lo que tú hiciste.

Te reíste.

_All the seas go coast to coast  
Find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again_

Te reías como nunca había visto que lo habías hecho, con tantas ganas como nunca había visto en nadie, y con tanta fuerza que escapaban lágrimas de tus ojos. Tuviste que sostenerte y ni aún así, porque caíste de rodillas sosteniendote el estomago. En otro momento hubiera sido motivo de celebración verte tan abiertamente alegre y me hubiera unido a ti pero me sentí dolido y ofendido

··Ya veo, ésa es tu respuesta: te burlas de mí. Debo decir que no me esperé algo así de ti, Leila, creí que me ibas a rechazar con seriedad y… ¡ya pues, incluso con lástima, incluso pero no que te ibas a burlar de mis sentimientos¿Es mucho pedir algo de comprensión?

Tus risas se extinguieron inmediatamente. Me miraste a los ojos y tomaste mucho aire, pues aún no habías recuperado el aliento.

··Yuri, no has entendido …

··¿Qué¡¿Qué no quieres saber nada conmigo!

··No seas tonto, si no quisiera nada contigo yo ya no estaría aquí.

Buen punto

··¿E-entonces?

··Somos unos tontos

¿Que?

··Los dos lo somos

··¿Lo dije en voz alta?

··¿Yuri?

··¿Qué?

··Ahora eres tú quien no comprende- me fulminaste con tu sonrisa, debilitandome más de lo que ya estaba

··¿Entender que cos…?

No pude continuar.

Y no por falta de fuerza.

Sino por invasión.

Porque unos labios tersos y tibios absorbieron mis palabras. Que me abrieron las puertas del cielo…

Cuando volví a la realidad, me di cuenta que Leila ahora estaba pegada a mí, sus brazos sobre mis hombros, apretandose contra mí. No es como si a mí me fastidiara la cercanía…

··Leila

··¿Si? – tus ojos me mostraron promesas, que me hicieron estremecer de la felicidad

··Ahora lo sabes ¿no?

··¿Qué cosa? – me lo confirmaste: ahora estaba totalmente seguro de lo que iba a decir

··Que éste es mi lugar: junto a ti, mi amor.

_…my love_

**_FIN_**

* * *

Pues he aqui la cosa mas extraña que jaya podido salir de mi. lamento no haber acualizado mis otros fics, per esta semana tenia examenes finales y un montononon de tarea que entregar por eso no subi nada pero hoy... me rebele y este capitulo nacio... ya habia escogido la cancion ace tiempo, pero aun no me animaba a escribirlo. bueno espero q el lunes pueda subir alguno d los otor capitulos.. muhas gracaicas a todos por su apoyo y ojala les guste este capitulo yespero no volver a demorarme tanto

GRACIAS A TODOS!


End file.
